The Threat From Hillary and Obama
by user Jaxhawk Threat Of Growing Government http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RjNYRWcgUOI/AAAAAAAAAtE/uB-Kb-_krhw/s1600-h/gov-trend.gif Today each American "figuratively" has to carry three government workers on his back. The number of federal government employees has grown faster over the last sixty years than the population. There are as of 2006 statistics, 12.2 million federal employees who with the cooperation of a spendthrift Congress and Presidents who were willing accomplices are spending 1.8 trillion a year for the past few years. This cost each and every U.S. citizen $6,132.00 if you proportion it based on population. The problem is many don't pay any taxes, but receive confiscated dollars in the form of taxes from the middle class that is rapidly shrinking and may disappear if things don't change. In 1947 the total amount of the nations economy that was gobbled up by government spending was 22%. Today the percentage of the economy that goes to government is 43%. The money left in the private sector has slipped from 78% to 57%. Why you ask has this happened? There are many reasons, war expenditures, health care for the uninsured, but one of the biggest consumers of our tax dollars is the federal employee payroll. On average the Federal employee makes 31% more in wages than the private sector and the benefit structure has been calculated as a whopping 60% richer than the private section. Their job security is much better. When was the last time you heard of a massive government layoff. Civil Service gives government employees more security that any private business employee could hope for. The total of federal, state and local employees was 3.3 million in 1946 after the war. Today there are 19.2 million! This is something you must remember every time you ask your government for a new program. The employee count goes up exponentially. We are rapidly approaching the point where the government will not be of and for the people, but an autonomous organism with a will of its own that will no longer serve the people. We will function as servants of the government. If you don't believe this is possible. Just look at what has happened to Sweden. This Scandinavian bastion of socialism is rapidly becoming a totalitarian state, so obsessed with multiculturalism that the Swedish people are taught in their schools that Western Civilization is decadent and bad, and that people must learn to adapt themselves to society. Dissent is anathema and consensus is the rule. Individuality is considered bad for the state and students are taught that they exist to serve the state. This from the Swedish Chief Directorate of Schools, Bossom Nordbove. Don't let socialistic type like Obama and Hillary pull the wool over your eyes. If either gets into the Oval Office we will become a very large "Sweden". You can bet the last dollar you still have on this. http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RjNYRWcgUPI/AAAAAAAAAtM/PS1XhQwnlb8/s1600-h/capitol.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 5, 2007 Category: OBAMA AND HILLARY ARE A THREAT TO INDIVIDUAL FREEDOMS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.